Fly Over States Need Attention Too
by Silent-Intrigant
Summary: This is a collab story done between me and EclipseWiccan29. Neither of us owns Hetalia. Nebraska and Arkansas are tired of being ignored, so they round up their siblings and create a plan to get some attention.


_**Hello peoples! This story was inspired by a conversation between me, CloakedSchemer13, and EclipseWiccan29. Neither of us own Hetalia but both of us own this story as co-authors. Enjoy! This is a songfic using the song Fly Over States by Jason Aldean, listen to the song later, or listen to it while you read if you want to!**_

* * *

_**A couple guys in first class on a flight, from New York to Los Angeles**_

_**Kinda making small talk, killing time, flirtin' with the flight attendent**_

_**Thirty thousand feet above, could be Oklahoma**_

* * *

One morning, America was at home eating breakfast with his 50 states before heading off to a World Meeting. Two of the states, Arkansas and Nebraska, wanted to ask him if he'd like to spend the day with them and the other Southern/Midwest states (plus Alaska). So after breakfast, Arkansas went up to America and asked him.

America ruffled her hair and replied,"Sorry Ark, but I can't. I have this World Meeting to go to and then I'm spending the rest of the day with New York, Florida, and California."

Arkansas sighed. This always happened. She looked back to Nebraska who was still eating. There eyes met and they came to a silent agreement. Emergency meeting. Seeing as though the rest of the ''fly over states" had no intention of doing anything today, Nebraska and Arkansas kidnapped their siblings and took them to the Emergency Panic Room.

Once they were all there, Nebraska took to the front and said,"Alright, now that everyone's hear, I know that we are all SICK of being treated like we don't exist while the coastal states get all the attention! We're about as visible as Uncle Canada!''

Arkansas replaces Nebraska upfront and continues,"We've gotta band together and get us some attention-not just from our brothers, sisters, and America- but from the rest of the world too! So...anyone got any ideas?"

Everyone looks at them with a blank expression. Alaska asks,"You've got none?"

Nebraska flashed Alaska an apolegtic look. "We only got as far as planning the meeting, we didn't really think of planning ahead!"

Georgia got a bright idea. "Why don't we go and sneak into the World Meeting?"

Arkansas smiled. "Yeah! Then we might pull a prank of some-sort and get us a load of attention!"

Iowa clapped. "What if we prank Prussia, France, and Spain? Ya know, the Bad Touch/Friend Trio guys?"

Every state there errupted in cheering and clapping. They all got up to leave, not before grabbing a ladder, a saw, and some little suprises.

* * *

**_Just a bunch of square cornfields and wheat farrms, _**

**_Man, it all looks the same_**

**_Miles and miles of back roads and highways_**

**_connecting little towns with funny names_**

**_Who'd want to live down there, in the middle of nowhere?_**

* * *

Back at the World Meeting, no one seemed to notice a square being sawed right above the BTT. When suddenly pies, corn, cereal, fried chicken, and many other foods are poured onto the Bad Touch Trio!

It was quiet for a few moments, then everyone except the calmer countries and the BTT, burst out laughing.

The states above in the whole start cheering/laughing causing France, Spain, and Prussia to notice the square cut above there heads and decide to go up there and find out who-dunnit.

The fly over states start panicking and yelling,"ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION! WE GOTTA RUN OR WE GONNA DIE FOOS!"

They continue to run in circles until the BTT finds them. They all scream and start running around the whole building screaming their heads off.

The other countries in the meeting room watch them get chased by the Bad Friends Trio with a "...what in the world is happening?" expression.

Then something clicks in Italy's brain. He says,"Ve~ America? Aren't those some of your states?"

All the countries turn to glare at America. America backs away shaking his head. "Hey, don't look at me, dudes, I'm not responsible for this!"

Finally the BTT manages to catch all of them in a corner. America looks and shouts,"NOOOO!" while tackling the Bad Touch Trio so the fly over states can run back home.

* * *

**_They've never drove through Indiana,_**

**_met the man who plowed that earth,_**

**_planted that seed, busted his ass for you and me_**

**_Or caught a harvest moon in Kansas_**

**_And they'd understand why God made_**

**_those fly over states_**

* * *

When the fly over states got back home they locked all the doors and windows and also attempted to board them up. Texas exhales and exclaims,"That wasto close! We were to close to death!"

Nebraska nodds her head in agreement and says,"We are NEVER doing that again!"

Arkansas adds,"No matter how hilarious that was, our lives are too valuable to be killed by those three for a harmless prank that just hurt their ego!"

Montana slowly asks,"...plan B...?"

Kansas shook his head. "Imagine how mad America is."

They all lowered their heads and dragged themselves into the living room to watch some American football.

* * *

**_I bet that mile long Santa Fe freight train engineer's seen it all_**

**_Just like that flatbed cowboy, stackin' US steel on a three day haul_**

**_Roads and Rails under their feet_**

**_Yeah that feels like a first class seat_**

* * *

They continue to watch football until America comes home from his day with Florida, New York, and California. America goes to them and says,"Okay, what you guys did was the funniest thing that ever happened at a conference meeting, I'm not even joking!"

The states start to feel accomplished and happy, until he continues.

"But it was stupid! Do you know how much trouble you guys are in? Or much trouble I'm in? Guys, you can't just do stuff like that! You all are grounded!" Then he leaves to get food and cool off.

The fly over states go to bed in a worse mood than before.

* * *

**_On the plains of Oklahoma_**

**_With a windshield sunset, in your eyes_**

**_Like a water color painted sky_**

**_You'll think heaven's doors have opened_**

**_You'll understand why God made those fly over states_**

* * *

In the morning they go to breakfast and get made fun of by the non-fly over states. "That was stupid!" How dumb are you guys?" "Did America ban you from playing the banjo and eating corn?"

Suddenly America flys down the stairs clutching his cellphone. He glomps each South/Midwest state and Alaska. Arkansas looks at hime weirdly like the others and mumbles "...the fudge?"

America jumps up and down. "Because of the prank you guys pulled yesterday, almost every country has a load of tourists pumped to see you guys and your sites!"

South Dakota dropps his jaw. "...oh my God, you're serious?"

"Well duh!"

The fly over states jumped up and simultaneosly shouted,"YAY!"

* * *

**_Take a ride across the badlands_**

**_Feel that freedom on your face_**

**_Breathe in all that open space_**

**_And meet a girl from Amarillo_**

**_You'll understand why God made, you might even wanna plant your stakes_**

**_In those fly over states, yeah_**

* * *

Then about a month later each state is in his or her state and a tumbleweed goes through their lands. Arkansas shouts,"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOURISTS?"

Nebraska investigated and discovered that all the other picked up their game and re-attracted all the tourists.

Montana asked,"Back to the drawing board...?"

Then the states ended up doing a whole bunch of shenanigans for the next few months until America gets tired of it and asks them what's wrong.

Nebraska answered,"We feel like you care more about the states near the coasts than you care about us."

America goes,"What are you talking about?"

Arkansas answers,"You ignore us and you never pay any stinkin' attention to us!"

America just laughs. "I don't know what you guys are talking about! I always pay attention to ya!"

The states lose it and storm off leaving him alone.

For the next week they give him the cold shoulder and America doesn't know why until Canada comes and explains.

America still doesn't understand and asks Canada,"What do you mean, bro?"

Canada sighs and mentally facepalms. "Nobody visits them, nobody pays attention to them, and you guys call them the Fly Over States! But, they're great kids, and they've got great places to got to, but no, you let them be overshadowed because you basically pay attention to the states with more glitz n' glam!"

America listened and realized that what his brother said was true. He left the room and went to find his states.

He again finds them in the living room, watching football, so he shuts off the TV.

Immediately they all turn their backs to him saying,"Shun, shun, sshhuuunnn."

America scratched his head and said,"You guys...I realized that, I do sometimes forget about you. I need to be there more often for you and give everyone equal attention! Just please give me a second chance! Come on, for the hero!"

Arkansas turn to him. "And...we believe ya'...why?"

America thinks for a bit. "...I'll buy you Steak N' Shake for dinner tonight!"

"SOLD!" They all yell.

Then they all climb into America's car nad go out to eat.

All the other states watch out the windows. California says,"Looks like they finally spoke up for themselves...about time!"

* * *

**_Have you ever been through Indiana?_**

**_On the plains of Oklahoma_**

**_Take a ride_**


End file.
